life
by babypop 101girl
Summary: Inu X Kag a story about there relationship but werid stuff travels on there way. Kagoem could turn Hanyou, she could get regnat, she could get her own sit girlk, inuyasha and hojo have a fun chat kinky-hoe paradise R&R plz !


1

**First I would like to say this is my second fanfic!!!! The first on was a random comedy thing-ie. But this is an actually fan fic! Its an InuXKag fan fic tho. Also in this story the most randomness things will happen to Kagome and InuYasha.**

**EX: Hanyou, Pregnant maybe, Mid-reading, Funny spells, Kagomes's sit, Kagome's time fun, Kinky-hoe hater's paradise!!!!**

**Me no own InuYasha T.T sadly...**

_**Chapter 1 : Normal Summer Day**_

It was a Normal day in the feudal era...

'_I wonder if I should just stay here with InuYasha ... and just leave school... no I can't I would miss my family to much, or better yet what if there was a day I couldn't go back down the well.. I don't know what I would do then.'_Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome just sat there under a tree looking up at the sky getting lost in her thoughts. The sky was so blue. It was a very pretty summer day in the feudal era. Until she saw her favorite hanyou. With silver long hair, golden eyes. But he looked a little nervus for some reason, a little... embarrassed about something. Kagome could always tell what he was thinking just by looking in his eye's. After all the had none each other for almost a year now.

"InuYasha, are you ok?"Kagome asked.

"Um... yea I was just wondering if we could talk, um somewhere a little more private."InuYasha questioned

"yea sure..."Kagome said has she stood there a little dumb founded on where he was getting at this.

InuYasha stood in front of her in a position where she would get on his back.

"Well are on going to get on or not ,wench?"He said trying to sound tuff but Kagome new that something weird was on his mind.

"Yea.."Kagome said.

Then InuYasha was on his way to bring Kagome to this quiet peaceful waterfall.It was almost like a date or something.( A/N: Ahhh... lovely dovey moments –lovie eyes )

'_I wonder where he is taking me...'Kagome thought to herself._

Just then they arrived at there destination.

Just then kagomes eyes lit up at the beautiful senecery. "Wow, InuYasha its beautiful."

The Birds where singing, the grass was very green. The beautiful sky, the waterfall just made it all sound so peaceful

InuYasha then started to blush.

"Yea wench... don't think this is a date or anything..."

'_A date, o is that what all this is about. Aw InuYasha how cute!'_ Kagome thought has a big smile was on her face. "Of course InuYasha ."

"Well, anyways I was just wondering...do you know when the jewel is finished what we would do I mean well...weave none each other for a while and I was just kind of wondering what you think about us. What do you think of are relationship."

InuYasha said has he sat down along with Kagome.

'_Wow I think I would have been to ask this kind of question.'_Kagome thought.

"Um.. InuYasha..."

"I don't really know what do say about are relationship. Like what do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean!?" InuYasha sad starting to get pissed off.

"well geez, you don't have to get mad about it."Kagome said angrily.

" IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I LIKE YOU."InuYasha said then quickly turned around has he realized what he had just said.

"In..u..Yasha."Kagome said in a soft tone.

'_What did he just say! I mean really InuYasha like me!? Ah, you baka don't confuse me I mean I like you, but there's kikyo (A/N: -cough cough– Kinky- hoe -cough cough.)_Kagome thought to herself.

Has InuYasha's face turned redder and redder he thought to himself.

'_Ah, im being baka what am I thinking. She's a human she could never love a disgusting Hanyou like me._ _She probably likes that hoho _(A/N: "hojo my hoho" is what me and my friend say at skool XD.)_But man, I wish she did. I mean even Kinky-hoe ( A/N: _yea I put it there on purpose_.)wanted me to become human at some point._

"Well wench if your not gonna say anything then fine! Just forget I said anything."InuYasha said in a mad tone.

"No, InuYasha its not like that. And my answer to your question is.. Well it depends on what you want mean I guess I like you too I would wanna stay ."Kagome said a little nervously.

'_She like's me! No way, I thought that..'_InuYasha was happy at the statement Kagome had just maid.

"But.."Kagome said in a sad tone. "Wha if the well, dosent let me come back. I mean what if my only purpose here was to collect the shards. So once I have completed my job then it wont let me come back.."

"Well then we will just have to make sure that, that isnt your only purpose here now won't we."InuYasha said.

Kagome was then a little stunned that he actually wanted her to stay.

" I hope so."Kagome Replied.

"Inu..yasha..."

"What."

"Well, I was wondering...when you said that you liked me..."Kagome said.

With that InuYasha's face turned has red has his kimono.

"Um... Don't get funny ideas Kagome...it's not... like that."InuYasha said but he knew he was lying.

"Oh..."Kagome said in a depressed voice.

"But..."

Kagomes face started to light up at that.

"Kagome.."

"Yea..."

"Well I was thinking. You really didn't answer my question. What do you think about us. Are Relationship I mean."

"Well.. We've known each other for about a year now. You are my best friend I guess. But some times you do confuse me because of well... you know when Kouga come's..."Kagome couldn't believe of what she was saying im mean opening up to him like this, it was a little weird.

"Kagome... you know what I think?"

"no.."

"well do you wanna know!?"

"Um.. I guess.."But before Kagome could finish her sentence InuYasha brought her close in a hug. He held her very close. Kagome got a little worried because he never acted like this. Until He brought her and whispered something into her ear that made her blush like hell.

"Me too."Was all Kagome could manage to get out.

With that the two sat there by the waterfall on the day in the feudal era.

**SO what do ya dink -winks-**

**Well PLZ R&R I will wuv 2 make more chappie's but that means I need reviews **

**Also I would love to make a story more than 25 chappie's but I need your guys encouragement to helpz **

**NEXT TIME:**

**kinky-hoe...-evil sigh-**

**DON'T WORRY NO GOOD 4 HER XP**


End file.
